dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Merlyn
Edward Thomas Merlyn (Born October 12th, 2032) is an American businessman who is CEO of Merlyn Global Group and serves Star City as the vigilante Dark Archer. 'Childhood ' Edward Merlyn was born as the only child of Thomas Merlyn, who before he was born, had enjoyed a career as the mercenary archer known as Merlyn. His mother, from what his father had told him anyway, was a rather demure and gentle soul who gave some form of light into a man who considered himself shrouded in darkness. It was a promise made in her last moments, a promise that no matter what would happen, that Thomas would raise their son and be there for the boy in his finest moments and darkest hours, with a heavy heart; Thomas agreed, though the success of his parenting was something that would yield mixed results in the years to come. It was a childhood that could best be described as one full of struggle and change. His father had put it on himself to train the young Edward, to ensure that in a world full of violence and pain, death and destruction; that he'd be able to at least save himself. Edward wasn't a fan of these lessons as a young boy, he would have liked to be able to enjoy a normal childhood, one full of innocence and one that contained fun and laughter, but it wasn't the hand that he'd be drawn. Thomas Merlyn had imparted knowledge upon the boy as he grew older and matured into adolescence. As Edward matured into adolescence, it was obvious to tell that he was growing more and more impulsive and arrogant. As the son of a CEO who owned a billion dollar company, Edward thought he had the innate superiority over anyone in his way but his father wouldn't allow his son to fall into arrogance and impulsiveness. Tommy Merlyn had made a promise to himself and to his now deceased wife, that their son would grow up to be better than what they were and bring about great change for once. There was redemption in this as well, Thomas Merlyn had been a mercenary for years, freely giving his own hand for the sake of money, he didn't care what would have happened to him for the almighty dollar but he had someone to care about, someone to protect in a world that he saw as full of infinite pain and he had to ensure that his son turned out well in life, to make a legitimate name for himself in the world. 'Birthright ' Edward was nineteen when he learned of his dad's past life as a mercenary. Tommy had decided to tell him exactly what he had done as a mercenary all those years ago, to warn him not to go down the path he did. Edward knew he wouldn't, he wouldn't take a human life because it was something he had valued. The life of an individual was a flame and if someone were to kill, then a flame would be snuffed and any achievement someone earned would be lost to time forever. Though initially confused by what his father meant by telling him all of these deep and personal things, he eventually understood (or thought he did) that his father had wanted him to protect, rather than go into business for one's self. With the training and knowledge his father had parted on him, he found himself ready to don the mantle of The Dark Archer and be one of many that would protect Star City from threats. Though, his father was hesitant initially, owing to the thought of his only child dying, Tommy decided to let his son follow his own path in life. It has been five years since he donned the mantle of The Dark Archer. By day he's the CEO of Merlyn Global, a company that is determined to help those in need and as a result, the public façade of Edward Merlyn is one of a benevolent philanthropist and socialite. with the lessons of his father and his own skills, Edward helps protect the city as The Dark Archer. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Archer Category:Star City Archers